Devin Copeland
|death_date = N/a |death_place = N/a |resides = Louisville, Kentucky |billed_from = Louisville, Kentucky The Land of Extreme Calgary, Alberta, Canada |trainer = Nick Maddox Jared Maddox UCW Staff |current_efeds = Rocky Mountain PRO |previous_efeds = World Wrestling Headquarters Evolved Wrestling Bound for Glory Wrestling WWE Wrestling 23 Xtreme Wrestling Alliance |handler = Jack Flener |winloss_record = 02-01-00 (RMP) |debut = October 24, 2002 |retired = N/a }}Devin Lee Copeland (born Jackson Dwight Flener on October 16, 1983) is an American professional wrestler currently signed to Rocky Mountain PRO Wrestling (RMP). In professional wrestling, Devin is a three-time world champion, having won the Demolition Heavyweight Championship in WWH, the World Heavyweight Championship in Bound for Glory (BFG) Wrestling, and the World Heavyweight Championship in Xtreme Wrestling Alliance (XWA). In addition to these championships, Devin has also won other numerous singles championships, including the WWH International Championship and the WWH Underground Championship, however has some success as a tag team competitor, being a four-time tag team champion. Devin was also inducted to the Evolved Wrestling Hall of Fame as part of their 2010 class. Early Life Devin had a complete addiction to wrestling as a kid and first got into the sport at the age of 10. At the age of 12, he got with a couple of friends and created a few backyard wrestling promotions. In his backyard wrestling career, he had become the first New Wrestling Organization (NWO) World Heavyweight Champion, the first Xtreme Wrestling Alliance (XWA) World Heavyweight Champion, and the first Demolition World Heavyweight Champion. While in the tenth grade, Jack began training for a wrestling career alongside longtime friend Zach Marlow, their trainers being the sons of a co-worker of Devin's mother. At the same time, Devin was working on becoming a choir teacher and spent two years in college before dropping out to be a full-time wrestler. Career Independent circuit (2002-2004) Devin debuted in the indy wrestling promotion, Universal Championship Wrestling (UCW) when he came out from the crowd and helped Shayne and Shaun Maddox when they were beign attacked by Ryan Dookie and CM Sigmon. The next month, Devin was announced as Neutral Shock and used the catchphrase "Are you ready for the Shock of your life?" to begin every promo. He made his debut against Damian Adams in a victory. The next few months, Devin continued his winning role. On the June 15th live show, Devin was attacked by a masked man, later revealed to be Zach Marlow. Devin and Zach would go on to feud for a couple of months until settling their differences and teaming up, dubbing their tag team name "Xtreme Death." In the spring of 2004, Zach would leave the indy circuit, leaving Devin there by himself and Xtreme Death broken within UCW. On May 26, Devin won a triple threat match consisting of Shayne Maddox and Chris Micheals to determine the number one contender to Sean Casey's UCW Heavyweight Championship. The next month, Devin pinned Sean to win his first professional wrestling championship. In August, however, Devin dropped the championship back to Sean so that he could leave the promotion. World Wrestling Headquarters (2006-2010) (On and off) The "Jobber" Era Devin made his first appearance in World Wrestling Headquarters in mid-2006, under his then-real name, Jack Flener, entering a program with the brand-new WWH Hardcore Champion, Alex Shelley. He debuted on an episode of Showdown in a singles match against Shelley in a losing effort. Their rivalry would continue until SummerSlam when Devin picked up the victory in a Tables match that was contested for the WWH Hardcore Championship. His reign would last until a freak accident caused all records of championship runs to be lost and all titles to be vacated. He answered this by having a one week stint as a shady character named Black Death. Afterwards, he returned back as Jack Flener, where he debuted his real-life girlfriend as his manager, Monica Fooks. He was, in real life and in ring, to marry her, but after he left the company, she broke off the wedding. Devin would here on out have continual stints within the company. Devin had the made a last return back with the company, but speculations wonder if he stays or not. He was apart of the No Limits Tournament to determine the first No Limits Champion, but was eliminated in the first round by The Nomad, thanks to interference from his so-called manager, Natalya Neidhart. Afterwards, she broke it off with him. He was released from the company soon afterwards as well. He signed a contract with WWH again on September 13, 2008 and was originally suppose to have girlfriend, Kristen Taylor, as a manager, but they broke off before his debut, thus releasing from her managerial status. The Rise of Jack Flener & Heel Turn He made a return on the September 26th episode of Friday Night Demolition in it's main event nine man invitational battle royal to determine the number one contender for the No Limits Championship in a winning effort. Soon after the match, he was RKO'ed by the champion, Randy Orton. On the October 3rd edition of Demolition, Devin won the No Limits Championship in a no-disqualifications match. A week later, he had the championship vacated from him so he could be promoted to Showdown. He made his return to the Showdown ring on his birthday in a six-man tag team match, which he lost. Later that night, Showdown general manager Alfa Muhamed Javar announced that Ryan Payne would not make it to the scheduled International Championship match against Johnny Kaname and said he had found a replacement. Soon after, Devin would come in from behind with a surprise attack, revealing himself to be the replacement. Devin would defeat Johnny to win the International Championship soon afterwards, almost as a speculation to make up for the lost No Limits Championship. After a non-broadcasted match, Devin broke his arm, placing him out of action for three weeks to a month, causing him to vacate the International Championship. Devin returned to action three weeks later as an Inner Circle superstar, answering a promo on Inner Circle involving JBL and Jeff Hardy calling out two Inner Circle superstars to answer a tag team challenge alongside returning Jerry Smith, but was transfered back to Showdown before the match could be held. He made his official in-ring return on the November 20 edition of Showdown in a winning effort against Mike Redrum in a Monster's Ball match. A week later, he won a triple threat match to determine the number one contender for Lucas Burchill's International Championship. On the December 4 edition of Showdown, Devin turned heel for the first time in his career when he attacked his tag team partners, Matt Hardy and Trish Stratus, after losing a tag team match. This would be the last time Devin performed as a face to date. Devin and Lucas would have their International Championship match at Hard Drive in a match where the fans got to pick the stipulation. The fans ended up picking a Last Man Standing match, but Lucas paid the referee to allow Lucas to get the victory. Soon afterwards, Devin was shown talking with Roselyn Hart and was granted a transfer to Demolition. He made his debut by advancing rival Rose Corvin to the Demolition Derby match at the Royal Rumble by attacking him during his match against Judas Lampeer. The following week, he made his official in-ring return in a fatal four-way match against Anthony Graves, Xtreme Howler, and SkullCrusher the Clown, winning after being attacked by Judas Lampeer, thus advancing him to the Demolition Derby match. At the Royal Rumble, Devin outlasted seven other competitors in the Demolition Derby match to become the new Demolition Heavyweight Champion, being the first champion since Demolition was revamped as a main event brand. After the resignation of Demolititon, Devin would have the Demolition Heavyweight Championship vacated from him, for reasons of discontinuation of the title. Devin spent a week as being manager of Aidan Phoenix before his release. The Age of the Fall (Early-Mid 2009) Video packages and letters were sent to WWH Offices talking of a revolution approaching and a codename called "Project 161". At the annual Souled Out pay-per view on March 8, 2009, Devin, along with Ashley Renee, came down to the ring after the WWH Championship match between Jason Krow and The Punisher and kept Jason from harm as Ashley attacked special guest referee and number one contender to Jason's newly-won WWH Championship at WrestleMania V, Lucky Lawliet, while Devin attacked The Punisher with a barb-whire enwrapped fist. Soon after, The Punisher was hung from a bungee cord by his feet while blood dripped onto Jason Krow as he revealed himself to be behind Project 161 and beginning a stable known as The Age of the Fall. At WrestleMania V, Devin won the No Limits Championship from Edge. Later that night, Devin teamed up with fellow Age of the Fall member, Rocco Ross, and took on the World Tag Team Champions, Christopher Lambert and Danchelle Loewan, to which they won. In doing these accomplishments, Devin became the first person to hold the No Limits Championship on more than one occasion along with being the 7th Triple Crown Champion (gaining by holding the Demolition Heavyweight, No Limits, and World Tag Team titles). On the next Showdown, Devin made a statement saying that he was now going under the ring name Devin Copeland, thus dropping the Jack Flener name. Later that night, Devin would have both the No Limits and World Tag Team Championships vacated from him, along with other wrestlers and Bombshells having their titles taken for unknown reasons, an incident that would soon become known as the "WWH Talent Purge". Jason Krow was soon given his release from the company as well (though, ironically, it was of his own accord, due to what he believed was the unjustified release of Andy Rhodes); however, the Age of the Fall was soon re-established with the return of Krow just one month later, though the (kayfabe) current Executive Shareholder Rocco Ross would reportedly not rejoin the stable. World Wrestling Headquarters made the switch to once again be a dual-branded promotion, bringing back the Demolition brand, but moving it to Monday nights and making it to where all matches are no-disqualification matches, somewhat as their remake of the infamous ECW. Devin would be drafted to Demolition, alongside with Age of the Fall leader, Jason Krow. He made his in-ring return on the returning night of Demolition in an 8-man battle royal, where he took the place of Ash Dubois, only to be eliminated first by Chris Montana. At the annual Welcome to the Jungle pay-per view, Devin and Jason would lose a shot at the World Tag Team Championships to Jimmy Jacobs and Rose Cortez. On June 15, Devin won the vacated Underground Championship in a match against Chris Cane, which also showed the debut of his new manager, Angel Lynn. Devin would later drop the Underground title to Chris Hero, who in fact quit earlier that night and try to come back because he actually won, but was not given the title back, making it vacated. Later that night, after Jason Krow's and Darkside's match, it was shown that Darkside and Heather Phoenix would officially become apart of The Age of the Fall. Afterwards, all of The Age of the Fall would be attacked by Zane Strident, including Devin being hit in the jaw with a sledgehammer. Soon, Devin would take a short-lived hiatus from the company to sort out real life issues. Since he made this decision, he was kicked out of the Age of the Fall. The Remedy, Other Stints and Semi-Retirement (2009-2010) Three weeks later, Devin returned back surprisingly early and was originally going to make a return against the returning Lucky Lawliet in the Demolition match card, but both people no-showed. Beforehand, on Thursday Night Showdown, Amy Roucka and Devin appeared to help out Andy Rhodes when she was being double teamed, later being revealed to all be partners with Lucas Devlin and Chris Montana, collectively known as The Remedy. WWH made the decision to merge Demolition with Showdown and Inner Circle. During the merge, Devin was drafted to Inner Circle. Not long after, he was placed on Showdown, only having one match on Inner Circle. Devin had his first win in WWH in over a month in a match against Chirs Middley. Prior to the match, Devin made an exclamation that he has intentions of going after Johnny V and the WWH Championship. In wanting to obtain the WWH Championship, Devin has also showed a slight sign of rebellion against The Remedy. On November 19, 2009, it was announced that he had retired from professional wrestling, but in an interview at the end of 2009, he stated that it was "only a hiatus, and I plan on returning to the ring soon." On March 11, 2010, online sources stated that Devin had signed a contract to WWH once again, after a small confrontation with the owner, Adrian Hart. They were proven right when Devin worked a dark match on the March 21 showing of Inner Circle in a winning effort against Shaun Ransom, then appeared on live WWH television later that week fir the first time in months, picking up a win against Leon Trucose on Super Showdown. Later, Devin once again joined a stable entitled 'The Enigma Syndication', along with leader Frost, wife Lucky Lawliet, and No Limits Champion Melina Perez. Not long afterwards, Devin would be released from WWH, noted due to a lack of activity and motivation. He was hired again on May 24. He made his in-ring return in a dark match on June 7 in a dark match on Inner Circle, defeating Blake Fields. He released a statement in mid-July that he was taking an indefinite hiatus from professional wrestling. Later on, however, Devin would return to being on-air when he and his wife, Lucky Lawliet, would go out to help the Murder City Saint Killers when they were being assaulted by Pale Justice and announcing him becoming the new manager for the Murder City Saint Killers, making him a face. The company later folded before anything could happen. Evolved Wrestling (2010) Wrestling sites began stating that Devin had signed a contract to the Evolved Wrestling promotion on January 8, 2010. It was later announced the next day that he had indeed signed a contract. He made his debut in the opening bout of their Monday Night Chaos show in his Devin Copeland persona on January 18, losing the six-man match without being pinned. He appeared in a few backstage segments throughout the night with Zach Marlow, most saying it to be a possible build-up for a tag team, making it the first time the two had been involved in a tag team together in years. He appeared once again later that night in a battle royal to determine the Evolved Champion, with the match ending in a tie between him and Daniels. William Regal, general manager of Chaos, announced afterwards that at the next pay-per view, it would be a triple threat match between Copeland, Daniels, and Marlow, who came in third in the match, to determine the Evolved Champion. Daniels would leave the company, turning the match into a singles match. Devin would go on to lose to Zach, debuting his new persona, Leon Kaos, for the Evolved Championshiup at the Uprising pay-per view. The following Chaos, Devin would have a Gold Rush Tournament qualifying match against Jakob Azazel, but during the match, he would suffer a minor injury, placing him out of action for a few weeks. He returned later, attacking newly-crowned Ultraviolent Champion, Jetstream, with a barbwire baseball bat. It was later announced in the coming weeks that Jetstream would defend the Ultraviolent Championship against Devin in a Barbwire Massacre at Evolution. Devin would fall short of a victory against Jetstream for the Ultraviolent Championship when he was screwed over by Chaos general manager, Andre Wallace, who awarded the championship to Khwame Myles. Later in the night, Devin would be the first person to be inducted into Evolved Wrestling's Hall of Fame as apart of their Class of 2010, joining others such as Kevin Kompiler and Bret Gibson. The following show, Devin had his first win in the company in a tag match with Nathan Harter against Chaos Tag Team Champions Jake Creed and The Rock. At the Redemption pay-per view, Devin won a triple threat barbwire ladder match between Khwame Myles and Michael Stewart to become the new Ultraviolent Champion. The Era of Memento Mori (2010) During the June 7th episode of Chaos, Devin helped out Memento Mori (Osiris and Michael Stewart), the Chaos Tag Team Champions, when they were ambushed by the Hood Tribe. Afterwards, Osiris announced Devin's joining of the team. Due to the use of the freebird rule by the tag team, this also gave Devin rights to defend the Chaos Tag Team Championships with either members of the team. However, at the No Survivors pay-per view, Devin successfully defended his Ultraviolent Championship against fellow Memento Mori member, Michael Stewart. During the match, Osiris came to the ring to seemingly check on Michael, only to turn on him, allowing Devin to finish the job. This would kayfabe place Michael out of action (in real life, Michael was taking a hiatus from wrestling). Later that night, Osiris won the Evolved Championship from Nathan Harter. With this win, this left Memento Mori controlling the Evolved title, the Chaos Tag Team titles, and the Ultraviolent title, leaving Evolved in "The Era of Memento Mori". Not long after the beginning of the Era of Mememto Mori, Devin asked for his release from the company due to taking an indefinite hiatus from professional wrestling. RMP Wrestling (2011-present) After disappearing from the professional wrestling world, wrestling sites stated that Devin had signed a contract to RMP Wrestling, which he was introduced to by WWH Hall of Heroes alumni Travis "Levinator" Levitt. He was slated to make his debut on the episode of Avalanche before the Tap the Rockies super show, but due to travel issues could not make it. His RMP debut was instead at Tap the Rockies! where he won a Four Corners Survival match against Shane Williams, Brooklyn Glamorous, and Tyler Straven. On the next episode of Avalanche, following his match with Colin O'Toole, Devin placed a chair around the right leg of O'Toole and gave a con-chair-to like maneuver to his leg, kayfabe injuring him indefinitely. In the same night, Copeland began a feud with Ace Andrews when he interrupted Andrews' interview earlier in the night, causing him to try and make the save for O'Toole. In Wrestling *'Finishing Moves' :*''The Crossfire'' (Spear) :*''Novocaine Injection'' (Spinning lifting inverted DDT) *'Signature Moves' :*''L.S.D. - Lightning Star Drop'' (Inverted double underhook facebuster) :*''Trend Setta'' (Rope hung front facelock cutter) :*''Demon Lock'' (Koji clutch) :*Roll back from turnbuckle into bridging german suplex :*Superkick to the back of the head :*Running STO :*Feint roundhouse kick spun into an enzuigiri :*''Copeland Special'' (Right hand slap followed by a left hand slap followed by a spinning back first followed by a kick to the gut and ending with a high-impact [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Uppercut uppercut) :*Leg-capture chokeslam :*Inverted snapmare driver :*Suicide dive :*Belly to back suplex into a reverse STO :*Omoplata crossface :*Dragon sleeper with bodyscissors :*German suplex :*Flapjack dropped into European uppercut :*Springboard hurricanrana *'Signature Taunts' :*''Thee Injection'' (Thumb, index, middle finger, and pinky finger outstretched, ring finger down) :*''Devil horns made into an 'x' at his chest'' :*''Pointing his fingers at an opponent in a gun-shape and acting to fire a bullet at their head'' :*''Holding up one finger after hitting The Crossfire and moving it downward as if to chalk a win up'' *'Managers' :*Monica Fooks :*Zach Marlow :*Natalya Neidhart :*Kristen Taylor :*Scott Wilder :*Jessica Lynn Williams :*Ariella Calaway :*Angel Lynn :*McKinley Copeland :*Darnell Angelos *'Wrestlers Managed' :*Zach Marlow :*Aidan Phoenix :*The Age of the Fall :*The Murder City Saint Killers *'Nicknames' :*"Archangel" (RMP) :*"The Chaos Advocate" :*"The Epitome of Divinity" :*"The Sinful Decadence" :*"The Hardcore Headliner" *'Entrance Music' :*'"Dead Man Walking"' by Bloodsimple (WWH; 2008) (WWEX; 2001) :*"The Haunted" (Scream Intro) by Walls of Jericho (WWH) - when entering as apart of The Age of the Fall :*"Bitter" by The Union Underground (WWH; 2009) :*"Broken Dreams" by Shaman's Harvest (Evolved) :*"Nightmare" by Avenged Sevenfold (Evolved) Championships and accomplishments *'WWE Wrestling 23' :*WWE Intercontinental Championship (1 time) *'Evolved Wrestling' :*Evolved Wrestling Hall of Fame (Class of 2010) :*Evolved Ultraviolent Championship (1 time) (Final) :*Evolved Chaos Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Osiris (Final) *'Bound for Glory' :*BFG World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) (First) :*BFG Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Edge (First) *'World Wrestling Headquarters' :*WWH Demolition Heavyweight Championship (1 time) :*WWH International Championship (1 time) :*WWH Underground Championship (1 time) :*WWH No Limits Championship (2 time) (Most reigns) :*WWH World Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Rocco Ross :*WWH Hardcore Championship (1 time) :*7th Triple Crown Champion *'Xtreme Wrestling Alliance' :*XWA World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) (Final) :*XWA World Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Zach Marlow (First) Personal Life Although Devin had his mind set on becoming a professional wrestler, he originally had other intentions in high school. He had planned on going to Western Kentucky University and study for a theatrical arts degree and become a high school choir teacher. He spent a couple of years at WKU while also wrestling in the independent circuit locally. He dropped out of college, becoming too caught up in being a wrestler, realizing it was what he truly wanted to do. Devin has a 6-year old son named Kage Flener (who's referred to as Lucian Copeland), whom which he had with former manager Angel Lynn. In early 2010, Devin married fellow WWH wrestler, Lucky Lawliet. In doing so, Devin gained two stepsons, Remy Hart and Logan Lawliet, their father being Adrian Hart, former chairman of WWH. However, due to undisclosed reasons, the two divorced each other. In early 2010, in order to stretch the legal rights to his Devin Copeland persona, Devin officially changed his real name from Jackson Dwight Flener to Devin Lee Copeland. Category:Characters Category:Wrestlers Category:Active Wrestlers Category:English Characters Category:American characters Category:American Wrestlers Category:Characters from Kentucky Category:XWA Category:XWA Wrestlers Category:WWH Category:CWF current roster Category:1983 births Category:World Champions Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011